Clan of the Ninetails
by Jonax Gale
Summary: Naruto is finishing his sage training but he gets an unexpected surprise, siblings, how will he face being a big brother while preparing for the showdown with Akatsuki. first fanfic. NarXSaku
1. Unexpected Family

Clan of the Nine-Tales

"talking"

"SHOUTING"

**Kyuubi or Inner Sakura**

'thoughts'

Synopsis: While Naruto is training to use sage jutsu, he discovers he has younger siblings but they weren't born like him. He also gains new abilities from the nine-tailed fox.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the anime/manga. Some are my own creations, however.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Family**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two figures are seen running through a strange forest that was made of giant leafs. This was Myobokuzan, the Mountain of Wandering, home to the summoning toads.

The two figures raced through past several toads and headed for a cloister of giant stone toads.

The first one was a boy of possibly fifteen with red short red hair. He wore a black, sleeveless cloak with a hood, and two bands on his arms with buckled straps. He also had a katana with a black sheath at his side, with a fox engraved on the hilt. On his back he carried a large backpack, probably full of supplies, and a long thin object wrapped in cloth.

The second person was a girl, probably eight, with long blonde hair in pigtails that went down to her waist. She wore a red shirt and blue pants, and had a light blue coat tied to her waist. She had a small sack on her back and a pouch on her side.

Both had cerulean eyes and dark marks on their faces like fox whiskers.

They stopped on top of one of the outer statues, looking at the young boy and two toads by the pond that was being surrounded by toad statues.

"Is that him?" the young girl questioned.

"Yeah, it is." The boy answered.

They watched as the big toad took a boulder and threw it into the air.

The young blonde boy concentrated and used a sage jutsu. "SAGE STYLE: DRAGON SLICER JUTSU"

They watched as the blonde slice the boulder into hundreds of bits of rock.

"How was that, gramps?" the blonde asked.

"That was excellent Naruto, you're doing better than little Jiraiya did." The old toad sage, Fukasaku, said, as he jumped to the young blonde's side.

Putting his fists in the air he exclaimed, "ALRIGHT, I'm going to use these new jutsus to beat Pain and avenge the pervy sage, believe it"

"Don't go getting too excited. Pain will be one tough enemy." The large toad said, pushing Naruto over.

"Agh, way to go and ruin my fun, Gamakichi." Naruto said, getting up and sitting down by the pond.

"Hey, I don't want you to get your hopes up." The toad replied.

'I swear I'll avenge you pervy sage!' Naruto thought.

"There's not much left for me to teach you at this point, Naruto." The Fukasaku told the young blonde. "Here, I've got something for you." The old toad pulled out a head band and gave it to Naruto.

"This is like the pervy sage's." Naruto exclaimed. The headband had black cloth and bore the kanji word for fox.

"I thought that word would be fitting for someone like you" the old toad said.

Naruto put on his new headband. "Thanks gramps, I really…" suddenly Naruto grasped his stomached and bent over in pain.

Gamakichi yelled, "NARUTO, what's wrong?"

"I don't know….aghhhhh"

The two people suddenly leaped forward and landed beside Naruto.

"Who are you?" Fukasaku said.

Without a word, the girl pulled up Naruto's shirt while the boy performed the hand signs for a jutsu and laid his hand on the seal on Naruto's stomach. Naruto pain began to ease and he fell back with a sigh.

"Uhhh…thanks…who are you?" Naruto asked, wondering if they were enemies.

"We're your younger brother and sister!" the girl exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, we are" the girl replied. "He's Torin and I'm Lyana"

Torin stated. "We were created after the kyuubi attacked Konoha."

"Created?" Naruto questioned.

"In a lab, but the DNA used was the same as your father and mother making us siblings." The girl replied.

'Their story seems a little far-fetched but it doesn't look like their lying' Fukasuka thought.

Torin continued, "The nine-tail's chakra that was floating around was collected and integrated into us as well as other experiments. I believe another also did a similar act."

"Yeah the kid that had the chakra is a friend of mine, Sora, but the chakra is out of him now." Naruto said.

"We also no longer have the fox chakra!" Lyana piped up while twirling around.

"The chakra was spread pretty thin, so we only had a little bit that dissipated over time. Too much would mean the host might lose control. It's impossible to integrate the exact amount of chakra so it won't dissipate of the host won't lose control." Torin stated.

"I don't really understand it at all." Said a confused Naruto.

"It means," Lyana explained, leaning close to Naruto, "that too little and the chakra disappears, and too much and the person loses control."

"Oh, I get it now." Naruto put on his famous grin.

"However, even though we had the chakra only a little while, it increased the amount of normal chakra we have. You for example have a large amount of normal chakra because of the Kyuubi." Torin continued.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but why are you here?" Fukasaku asked. "I doubt the group that created you would let you go about freely."

"Well," Torin started, "the group was destroyed, and the leader destroyed the facility with everyone in it because he was close to being discovered by the ANBU. The leader himself got caught in the explosion and died."

"We were the only ones who survived!" Lyana said with a smile

"We managed to save some documents from the lab." Torin said, "It shows the group's activities in the last five years and some files on some of the ninja in the hidden leaf village, including you, Naruto"

"What's it say?" Naruto asked.

"Some of your jutsus, a few of you your missions, and some personality information." Torin said. "I would like to get down to more serious business like why you suddenly were in pain."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Naruto asked.

"I would like to know as well," Fukasaku stated.

"It's the kyuubi's fault!" the girl said loudly.

**Don't look at me kit; I didn't do it on purpose. It hurt me as much as it hurt you. **Kyuubi said

'Yeah, right' Naruto told the fox

"The seal that binds the kyuubi is changing." Torin started, "You father had a special ability that was able to restrain the kyuubi allowing the Fourth Hokage to seal the demon away. He passed this ability onto you which is why you had better control than other jinchuuriki even though the kyuubi is the most powerful of the tailed beast."

"Wait, was my father related to the First, who could also control demons?" Naruto asked.

"No, your father could only control the kyuubi, he couldn't do the same with other demons." Torin said.

'Is that true, kyuubi?' Naruto asked

**Yeah and I hate him for it. (But you don't know the whole story)**

'What was that?' **Nothing**

"But what is happening now?" Gamakichi asked.

"Naruto is subconsciously changing the seal with his power. The result will be the release of the kyuubi."

"WHAT!" everyone but the Torin and Lyana exclaimed.

"The kyuubi won't be able to stay in this world and will disappear into a world where he can be called upon, similar the summoning a toad. He will leave behind a little bit of chakra that will grow when implanted into a person." Torin stated. "This will result in a perfect balance of chakra that will allow you to go up to only four tails. You will also have complete control, though you will be a little more animalistic in the demon fox's cloak."

"No way!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto will still be seriously injured when he reaches the fourth tail." Fukasuka said.

"That's why we have a special jutsu that will help with that!" the girl spoke up.

Torin reached into his pack and brought out a white crystal orb. "This will make a shield between the chakra and your body, protecting you from harm. But it will only last an hour."

Naruto looked at the small orb and wondered what kind of power it held.

"An hour is more than enough!" Naruto shouted.

"We need to get to a wide open area for when the kyuubi is released." Torin said.

"I think I know just the place." Fukasaku said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torin and Lyana are my own creations, everything else is for the one who owns the manga.

This is my first fanfic, so I hope it did okay. I'm sorry if it seems like I dragged on with dialogue. I'm a very detailed person in that area, not so much in scenery.


	2. Kyuubi Power

**Clan of the Nine-Tales**

"talking"

**"SHOUTING"**

**Kyuubi or Inner Sakura**

_'thoughts'_

Synopsis: While Naruto is training to use sage jutsu, he discovers he has younger siblings but they weren't born like him. He also gains new abilities from the nine-tailed fox.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the anime/manga. Some are my own creations, however.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Kyuubi Power**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was standing in a wide open field with Gamakichi and Fukasaku a far ways off watching. Beside Naruto were his newly found brother and sister, Torin and Lyana. They stood ready to act at a moment's notice.

"You sure this will work?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you might die" Lyana said.

"Lyana" Torin said

"Sorry"

"Don't worry" Torin assured, "Nothing will go wrong" looking over at Lyana, "we need to know the exact time to perform the jutsu"

"I'm on it" Lyana chirped, and looked at Naruto while her eyes started to glow. Naruto stared, wondering what she was doing.

"Besides the demon chakra implanted in us, we also got special powers." Torin started, "Lyana can see a few seconds into the future. This will allow us to perform the jutsu at the exact time needed."

"What's your power?" Naruto asked.

"I can sense the life energy of people. Even if someone like Kabuto were to change even their chakra channels and fool the byakugan. They wouldn't be able to change the life energy which is different for every person. I can even tell the difference between a clone and the real person"

"Wow, that must be how you found me" Naruto said

"Yeah it comes in handy" Torin stated.

Suddenly Naruto began feeling the familiar pain in his stomach. The seal began to glow red.

"Almost there!" Lyana shouted. A few seconds later, "NOW!"

Torin immediately pressed the white orb against the seal while Lyana performed quick hand signs and put her hands over the orb. There was a blinding light that caused the two frogs to shield their eyes.

"I hope this ends well" Gamakichi said

"As do I" the old toad replied

When the light subsided, Torin immediately yelled "RUN" and fled with Lyana to a safe distance. Meanwhile, Naruto was overcome with great pain and lying on his back on the ground. Suddenly, red chakra began to pour out of the seal causing Naruto more pain. He yelled in agony the dense chakra muted his screams from the outside world. The chakra began to take the form of the nine tailed fox which let out a loud roar that shook the ground. A power of the roar blew the toads and the two siblings several yards back. Then the three small bits of chakra flew out and went straight for Torin and Lyana. Two of them went inside of them, knocking them off their feet once again. The third landed in the palm of Torin who grasped it tightly. With on last roar the giant fox disappeared leaving a large crater with four-tailed Naruto in it, collapsed from exhaustion.

"Is Naruto in control?" Gamakichi asked.

A low growl from Naruto was heard by the toads, seemingly answering the question. Naruto then jumped up right next to the toads and gave a quick nod of the head, to show he was in control.

"Guess that answers my question" Gamakichi said.

"Do you feel any pain?" the old toad sage asked. Naruto answered with a negative shake of the head. "Guess their plan worked. Where are Torin and Lyana anyway?" Fukasaku asked.

Two figures stood a distance off who also were in the four-tailed form. Torin and Lyana got up and looked at themselves, taking in their appearance. Satisfied they bounded off toward Naruto. Their fox instincts immediately recognized him as part of their pack. They jumped on top of Naruto creating a small crater as the toads jumped to avoid them. The three's instincts took over and they began playing by jumping on each other, knocking each other down and overall playing rough. However they were a little too rough for the old toad who blew a gust of chakra wind to break them apart.

"Enough, before you tear the whole place apart with your rough housing" Fukasaku said as he got between the three foxes. The three looked sheepishly at the old toad and began to subdue the fox chakra. They changed back to their old selves feeling a little tired.

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized, "I kind of got carried away for a second"

"Hey Naruto, look at this" Torin held out his hand to reveal what looked like a small red seed. "This is what came out of the Kyuubi. You automatically got one and so did Lyana and me."

"Who's this one for?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, we have to wait for it to be near the one who will get it." Torin said.

"So I might get an older sister?!" Lyana said in excitement.

"Maybe, we have to wait." Torin turned to Naruto, "It might be someone you know, Naruto"

Suddenly a toad jumped up to the old toad sage out of breath. "Master….Fukasaku…..we have trouble….gasp"

"What kind of trouble, what happened?" the old sage asked apprehensively.

"The messenger sent to Konoha never came back; we reversed the summoning and only got his dead body back!"

"Something must have happened. I have to get back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll send you back but be prepared. Akatsuki may have attacked." Fukasaku said.

"Lyana and I will have to get there another way." Torin pulled out a black orb. "This will allow us to get there quickly." He activated the orb made a portal made of shadows. "This is dangerous but we are in a hurry."

"B-b-but it's dark and s-scary in there." Lyana said with a shiver.

"Lyana we don't have time." Torin said

"O-o-ok" the young girl said timidly.

"We'll meet you in Konoha!" Torin said before jumping through the portal with Lyana.

"Ok, send me there old toad!" Naruto exclaimed. And with that he was gone in a puff of white smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry for the short chapter.

Just to make it clear, Torin and Lyana used the white orb on themselves at the last minute before transforming.

PLEASE SEND MORE REVIEWS!


End file.
